Shaiapouf
Shaiapouf (シャウアプフ, Shauapufu), Nicknamed Pouf, is a butterfly-humanoid Chimera Ant and one of the Chimera Ant King's Royal Guards. Background Shaiapouf is the second Royal Guard to be born and like the rest of the Royal Guards, he too was personally named by the Queen. Nothing is know about Pouf's past when he was a human and it is unknown if he even remembers his past. Personality Shaiapouf initially seems to be the most calm and rational of the three Royal Guards. He tries to rely on logic and reason more than his emotions, but ends up being solely driven by his emotions. Pouf is the most irrational of the three Royal Guards, often experiencing mood swings relating to his idealization and love for the Chimera Ant King. Pouf vehemently hates the King's friend Komugi; he believes the woman to be holding back the King from world domination as the pinnacle of evolution. Pouf is willing to lie to, deceive, sell out, and murder anyone in order to preserve his image of the king. Appearance Shaiapouf looks the most human of the Royal Guards. The only insect parts that Pouf has are his butterfly wings and antenna. He is also the only one of the three guards that wears a suit. Plot Chimera Ant Arc Having wholeheartedly devoted his entire being to the protection of the King and the eventual domination of the world by the King, Pouf's temperament is grossly disturbed by the King's obsession with the "insignificant" human, Komugi. The King is unable to defeat the girl at the game of Gungi, and even seems care about her well being. Pouf views Komugi as a threat to the King, as his obsession with a mere human could undermine the King's rightful domination of the world as the most perfect form of life. Pouf considers killing Komugi, but upon the realization that killing the girl would forever deny the King any victory over her, bursts into tears and swears to end his own life after helping the King attain complete dominion. Pouf's state of mind is even further distressed during the attack on the King's palace by the Chimera Ant Extermination Team, when he dashes to the King's room and finds it empty. Pouf not only realizes that the King must be in Komugi's room, but that he had known in his heart the King would be with Komugi in her room and rushed to the King's room anyway. He was later seen trying to sneak behind Gon who was with Neferpitou healing Komugi that was hit by a one of Zeno's dragons, he then leaves with his main body after iinquiring the king's whereabouts leaving a clone behind. When Meryem was severely injured near death by the detonation of the Miniature Rose he offered his own life essence to the King in order to resuscitate him reducing his powers greatly, with the shock of the blast the king suffered amnesia he used this chance to continue his plot to get rid of Komugi before they get back to the palace by using one of his clones but was fended off by Killua. When the Meryem regained his memories, he ends up dying as a result of being poisoned by the Miniature Rose. Nen Abilities Shaiapouf's overall strength was never displayed, as his battles mainly relied on his tactical strength. Since he is one of the King's Royal Guards, he too should be just as strong as the rest of them. Trivia *Shaiapouf's name, like all of the Royal Guards, comes from the Egyptian god Shai and a character named Pouf from a French children's book series called Caroline et ses Amis. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Deceased characters